


Nothing As Planned

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Handong prepared a surprise birthday party for Yoohyeon, but she was too tired to stay awake.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Nothing As Planned

What a mess of a night. Handong can’t sleep anymore, three hours have been more than enough for her. Plus, that would mean missing her roommate’s face. 

It’s the first time they sleep together, and they haven’t even kissed yet. Last night they were too close, but Yoohyeon woke up really early that morning. By the time of the party she was so tired, not even the coffee from earlier could keep her awake.

Handong had to ask everybody to leave, after all it was Yoohyeon’s birthday party. If she wasn’t there, what was the point?

“I’m sorry…” Yoohyeon pouted once the last guest left. “I loved it, really. Nobody had planned a surprise party for me before.”

“It’s fine, I… It was my first time too. I should’ve thought about your schedule.” Handong felt awful, she hates when things don’t go as planned. Much less when what she’s planning is for the woman she’s in love with.

Yoohyeon gave her a tired smile. “It’s ok, really, I swear.”

Yoohyeon went to bed, as she said. Handong stayed up watching TV. An hour later, she heard her roommate calling her from her bedroom.

There she was, lights on and eyes opened. Pouting again. The vision made Handong laugh.

“What happens?” Handong asks.

Yoohyeon shrugs with the hands over her belly, sheets on. “I forgot to say  _ good night _ . Good night!”

The younger woman is half asleep, she clearly had been trying to stay awake until she got what she wanted.

“Good night.” Handong laughed, still a little confused for Yoohyeon’s sudden whim.

When she was again on her way to the living room, she hears her calling her again.

"Would you sleep with me tonight? Please?" Yoohyeon said the moment she saw her at her door.

"What? Why?" Handong instantly regretting asking her that. She panicked.

"I need a hug." She said, trying to hide how actually sad she was.

It was her first birthday away from her family, and she had been a little off these pasts days. That was one of the reasons why Handong thought a surprise party could light up her mood. Apparently she didn’t.

“Sure. Plus, it’s so cold lately.” Handong tries to cheer her up.

“Is that a yes?” Yoohyeon raises her eyebrow, containing a smile.

“I’ll go put on my pyjama.”

And there she’s been, spooning her all night, too scared to move a single muscle. Yoohyeon’s sleeping deeply, despite the streetlights that enters from the window. She always forgets to pull down the shade.

Handong caresses her face carefully with a finger. She’s soft, and with her face against the pillow, she looks cuter than ever. The older woman sighs, wishing to kiss her.

If everything would have gone as planned, she would’ve confessed. Yoohyeon probably doesn’t feel the same way towards her, but she can’t hold it anymore. She needs to tell her, otherwise she will explode.

A couple of hours later, Handong falls asleep again. The siren of an ambulance wakes her up early in the morning. She curses, unaware that she’s being observed.

“Morning.” Yoohyeon says with a smile. “You look cute while sleeping.”

“Shut up!” Handong covers her face, completely red from the embarrassment.

“Sshh don’t do that!” Yoohyeon tries to uncover it, but Handong resists too hard. “Whatever!” She gives up, limiting herself to wait.

Slowly, Handong looks at her again. 

“How long have you been up?”

“An hour or so? I don’t know, didn’t look. The clock wasn’t as interesting as you.”

That flirting. Yoohyeon does it all the time, and it hurts more and more. Handong feels a pinch in the stomach. Maybe it’s the right moment to tell her, she seems to be in a good mood.

“You know, last night I wanted to tell you something… Important.” Handong says, hesitant.

Yoohyeon’s smile fades away. “What? Something’s wrong?” She asks, worried.

“No! Or yes… I don’t know.” Handong tries to put her thoughts in order, which leads her to the conclusion of just telling her. Before, she takes a deep breath. “I like y-”

She isn’t able to finish her sentence. Yoohyeon’s lips are over hers, kissing her softly. Until Yoohyeon herself pulls back from the kiss, Handong doesn’t notice that she is also cupping her face.

“I like you too.” Yoohyeon smirks. “A lot.”

They both laugh, still a bit shocked for what just happened. Handong has a thousand of question, but they’re not as important as kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
